


匣中失乐

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Julian in the case, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB





	匣中失乐

赫韦德斯发现自己的行李箱不见了。

国家队比赛日刚刚结束，队员们在机场告别后便各自离去。他回想起那天的情形，胡梅尔斯和穆勒站在一起说笑，诺伊尔和施魏因斯泰格在他们旁边，稍远一点的地方是厄齐尔和赫迪拉，还有德拉克斯勒。

还有德拉克斯勒。这不太寻常。年轻人背对着他，远远看去只能看见他红得发亮的耳尖。事实上连那一抹红色也看不太清。厄齐尔一脸坏笑，而赫迪拉依旧是一脸忧心忡忡。

这帮小子，又在盘算什么了。赫韦德斯摇摇头在心里想。

可现在他看不出这样回忆的意义。当务之急是要找到他自己的行李箱。一时嫌拖着行李箱麻烦，他便直接选择将行李邮寄回家。然而将要过去一周，连快递公司的电话都不知道打了多少次，他的行李还是毫无踪影。“明明已经签收了”，他得到的就是这样的答复。

隐隐的担心开始越发沉重起来。如果是被别人拿走了呢？如果那人打开了箱子呢？——那他就会发现，这个名叫B·赫韦德斯的行李箱主人，用自己巨大的行李箱里所有的拉链袋装满了德国国脚尤里安·德拉克斯勒的照片。那人会有什么样的反应呢，他不知道，他也不想知道。这场面真是太操蛋了。

他是喜欢年轻人的。一开始是喜欢小孩子的那种喜欢，喜欢捉弄他照顾他帮他写作业陪他练球。后来小朋友长成一只大兔子，有些感情似乎也渐渐的膨胀再变化。他一开始是不想承认的，不想承认他会刻意关注德拉克斯勒的所有相关报道却从不敢在社交网络上有半点互动，不想承认他偷偷买了德拉克斯勒比赛的门票再隐身于看台里用眼神追踪着他，也不想承认他有时候会想着年轻人美好的肉体给自己一次手活。

年轻人似乎是感受到了的。他不知道。年轻人看他的眼神有些闪躲——离开沙尔克之后。赫韦德斯不知道那是什么感情。也许是某种莫名的愧疚，虽然这个可能性几乎没有；也许——也许他真的知道了，也许他并不喜欢我这样。于是赫韦德斯小心翼翼地收拾好自己的感情，依旧带一脸与面对其他人无异的温暖微笑看向德拉克斯勒。

然后门铃响起，打开门他看见自己的行李箱好端端地放在自家门外，没有配送员，没有便签，全无提示。那只灰色的箱子就那样立在那里。

感觉不太对，是的，我的箱子真的有这么重吗？他考虑着这个问题，费力地把箱子拖进自家客厅，放倒，然后打开了它。

上帝啊，这是什么恶意整蛊节目吗？此时此刻会不会在某个位置有个摄像头对他？他不敢相信自己的眼睛，这太荒唐了，怎么可能？他的行李箱里装着的，除了他暗恋的年轻人的一大叠照片，还有，还有——

还有尤里安·德拉克斯勒本人？？？

德拉克斯勒蜷缩在行李箱里，四肢折叠几乎到了令人惊恐的地步。他不着寸缕，不知是缺氧还是别的什么原因，他的皮肤泛着潮红。这一副躯体就这样扎在赫韦德斯眼前，刺得他视网膜都发痛。年轻人看起来像是失去了意识，双眼紧闭，只有睫毛随着呼吸微微颤抖。他一动不动地维持着那样高难度的姿势，双臂被人反剪在背后，一只皮铐将它们牢牢固定住，就算他醒来，也是动弹不得。他雪白的颈项被人系上了一根蓝色的丝带，蝴蝶结的形状饱满优美。很好，这是一份“礼物”了。

他又想起那天在机场一脸坏笑的厄齐尔，忧心忡忡的赫迪拉和年轻人红得发亮的耳尖。很好，整件事情究竟是怎么回事他已经明白了。他应该高兴吗？不，他感觉不到。有什么强烈的情绪涌过来，涌向大脑，莫名让连通愤怒的开关充了血。这个孩子，他，他怎么能这样？

回过神来的时候他已经把年轻人从箱子里拽出来扔到了床上。德拉克斯勒依旧没有醒来。他的呼吸显得有点粗重，双腿不自然地绞在一起。某种催情的药剂。赫韦德斯动作粗暴地把他翻过身去，爬上床分开那双腿，然后跪在年轻人两腿之间。眼神落在年轻人穴口的时候他看见安全套的小小包装。他哼了一声，把那东西拽出来，一根手指直直探进年轻人的甬道，旋转一圈再屈起手指，磨蹭几下又抽出来。德拉克斯勒本能地瑟缩一下，但依旧没有醒来。已经润滑过了，扩张很充分。赫韦德斯挑起眉，还真是周到啊，准备得这样好，只等他来品尝了是吗？

所以这孩子为什么这样不知自重？他不知道如果出了意外会发生什么吗？既然这是他想要的，给他就是了，得让他吃些苦头，这样以后才不会再做出这样荒唐的事情来。这样想着，赫韦德斯火热挺立的欲望直接没入年轻人的身体。

德拉克斯勒被身后毫无章法的粗暴顶弄惊醒。身下是全无个人标识的格子床单。他能看到的一切，没有任何一样东西能够告诉他房间主人的身份。身后的抽插顶弄如暴风骤雨全不停歇也不带温柔，他呻吟起来，想要扭回头看看身后的人是谁，却被一只手按住了脖颈。他试图扭动上身摆脱那人的控制，却只是徒劳。那人巨大的欲望填满了他的后穴也占据了他被药物点燃的大脑。他放弃了抵抗，粗喘着呻吟着，全身的感官集中到下体，他能感受到那欲望正撑开他的每一分每一寸，每一次抽插都是向更深处的进攻。疼痛变成饱涨的异物感，再带上越来越强烈的愉悦。直到，直到那东西顶上某一个要命的点。他的腰一瞬间软下去成了一滩水，呻吟带上讶异惊恐又含着愉快的尖叫。那似乎是身后的人一直期待着的。抽插停顿了一下，那人俯下身来，一条温热的舌头沿着他脊柱的线条缓缓划过他的后背，湿润处暴露在空气中有些凉意，德拉克斯勒一动也不能动，莫名的恐惧透过那些细小的血管攫住心脏。这真的是贝尼吗？如果不是呢？还没等他混沌的大脑反应过来，新一波的攻势又开始了。阴茎一下下撞击着那一点，那种感觉让他难以呼吸。指甲陷进手腕上的皮革，身后甬道阵阵紧缩。而身后人依旧不发一言。冲撞越来越快越来越激烈，他觉得自己要受不住了。“贝尼，贝尼，慢点……求你……”他含糊不清地喊着赫韦德斯，期望对方能给他一些回应，给他几分怜悯。

沉默。脖子上束着的蓝丝带、被束缚过久而疼痛的手腕和肩膀、身前难以纾解的欲望、身后被不停侵犯的甬道，还有，还有这莫名其妙的沉默。一切都令他惊恐令他窒息。出口的呻吟支离破碎，“贝尼……贝尼……”除了一声声呼唤着他所希望的男人的名字，德拉克斯勒不知道自己还能做什么。他甚至不知道他所呼唤的男人是否就是身后这一位。他闭上眼，这也就是他自作自受。他为什么一定要把自己置于这种境地？是因为赫韦德斯看向他的时候与其他人无异的笑脸吗？是因为他心里莫名其妙的愧疚感吗？是因为他担心贝尼会拒绝他吗？他不知道。他几乎已经有些后悔了。

赫韦德斯满意地看到年轻人绷紧的双腿和蜷起的脚趾，他的甬道一阵剧烈收缩，紧紧地包裹住赫韦德斯的分身。德拉克斯勒颤抖着射出来，白色的浑浊弄脏了身下的床单。赫韦德斯把还硬着的阴茎抽出来，年轻人瘫在那里喘息着，连翻过身的力气，或者是想法，都不再有。

德拉克斯勒感受到来自身后冰冷手指的抚触。从他酸痛的肩膀，到手臂上肌肉的线条，再到他被束缚的手腕与因无力而张开的双手。动作轻柔得与之前那个凶狠的进攻者判若两人。那人像是终于下定了什么决心，双手抓着他的肩膀将他翻过身来。


End file.
